24fandomcom-20200223-history
John Terry
Florida, USA | role = Bob Warner}} John Heaney Terry, Jr. played Bob Warner in Season 2 of 24. Biography John Terry was born in Florida. He didn't get into acting until his adulthood. While working in North Carolina, he developed an interest and performed in a few local theater productions. After that, he lived in Alaska where he started a company, but eventually moved to New York to pursue a full-time career in acting. One of Terry's first film roles was as the title character in the 1980 fantasy film Hawk the Slayer. After appearing in several small films through the 80s, his career took a major upswing in 1987 as he was assigned the roles of Lieutenant Lockhart in Stanley Kubrick's Full Metal Jacket and Felix Leiter in the James Bond film The Living Daylights. After these two notable roles, Terry disappeared from the public eye, taking mostly small, non-notable parts during the 1990s. Some of the films he appeared during the time were Passion (with Janeane Garofalo), and A Change of Heart (with Jean Smart). His television debut occured in 1978 on an episode of Soap. After that, he's had roles on a few series like Philip Marlowe, Private Eye (with Powers Boothe) and Dempsey & Makepeace. In the 90s, he had the lead role on the show Againts the Grain which also featured Michael Cudlitz, but the show was canceled after one season. After that, he had a recurring role on ER playing Dr. David Cvetic. During his tenure at the show, he worked with Tobin Bell and Ping Wu. After his 2002 appearance in 24, Terry had a brief stint on NBC's Las Vegas. The following year he was again cast for the entire duration of ABC's Lost (with Alan Dale, Henry Ian Cusick, and Daniel Dae Kim). In 2005, he appeared on the indie film Crazylove which also featured Reiko Aylesworth, JoBeth Williams, and Paul Schulze, and in the 2007 critically acclaimed David Fincher film Zodiac (with John Lacy, Zach Grenier, and Paul Schulze). More recently, he starred in Surfer, Dude with Jeffrey Nordling. Role on 24 In 2002, Terry accepted the role of Bob Warner on 24 appearing on 12 episodes. Warner was a businessman and father of two of the season's most relevant characters: Kate and Marie Warner. Terry was credited as a guest star. ''24'' credits *Season 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (deleted) ** Selected filmography * The Fortune Theory (2013) * Nine Dead (2010) * Surfer, Dude (2008) * Zodiac (2007) * Crazylove (2005) * Heartwood (1998) * Iron Will (1994) * Of Mice and Men (1992) * The Living Daylights (1987) * Full Metal Jacket (1987) * Hotwire (1980) Television appearances * Charlie's Angels (2011) * Brothers & Sisters (2010-2011) * Lost (2004-2010) * Trauma (2009-2010) * Wildfire (2007-2008) * Las Vegas (2003-2004) * ER (1994) * Philip Marlowe, Private Eye (1983) * Soap (1978) Background information and notes * Interestingly, while on 24 he plays the father of a woman named Kate who is involved with a man named Jack, on Lost he plays the father of a man named Jack who is involved with a woman named Kate. External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Guest stars